A Bleeding Soul
by Tabitha93
Summary: A 15 year old earthbender named Kyumi is captured by Zuko as a link to the Avatar. Kyumi soon see’s that Zuko doesent get the kind of love he needs. Can she mend his Bleeding Soul? Will he love her for it? Chapter 9 UP!
1. A Bloody Capture

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93

Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

Well, this is my first Avatar fic. I know Im not a good action writer or humor writer but I hope you enjoy my fic! Please Review!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Bloody Capture

Kyumi's POV:

Just afew day's ago, I was walking along the beach by my small Earth village when I tripped on what looked like a huge bison footprint. I had recently heard that the Avatar had returned but I dident really believe it until now. Flying bison's only belonged to the long lost airbender's. The foot prints went on and on until I came up on a small camp behind some bushes. It was there that I met my new friends. Katara, Sokka and Aang, the Avatar. I talked to them some when I met them and offered to lend them the guestroom in my house. They greatfully accepted my offer. They stayed three days with me in which that time, we had all become close friends.

Sokka, wake up! I said while shaking him by the shoulder.

'WHAAAAAAT!'

'Katara's gonna kill you if you dont get off your lazy bum! NOW GET UP!'

Make me! Sokka said with his head under his pillow. Katara walked up beside me and bent down. Sokka, She whispered. He obviously suspected something. What Kat, he said in the same tone. Katara took away his pillow and slapped him as hard as she could on the head. GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO YOU KNUMB SCULL! At that Sokka jumped up. Alright! He barked. Katara and I smiled with satisfaction as we went to load the rest of the food onto Appa. You really know how to handle him, I said with a giggle. Believe me, Katara said. He's as stubborn as my grandma at christmas.

Kat! Kyumi! We have company! Sokka yelled.

We both stopped giggling and went over to the sand where Sokka was standing. Before us, we saw a fire navy ship. We all knew who it was. It was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation.

Oh crud! AANG! GET OUR BLANKETS! WE HAVE TO GO! ZUKO'S HOT ON OUR TRAIL! Katara hollered as Aang ran from the back of my house where he was gathering some nuts. He stopped when he saw the ship.

C'mon guys! I yelped to Aang, Sokka and Katara. Hurry! Get the rest of your stuff!

Aang scooped up the blankets while me, Sokka and Katara loaded the rest of the food. Aang and Sokka climbed onto Appa. C'mon Kat! yelled Sokka. Kyumi, Come with us! Zuko will capture you if you dont! He know's your friends with us! said Katara. No, I said firmly. If I go you'll never escape in time! I'll hold him off! Katara I know what Im doing! She smiled and gave me a sisterly hug then quickly climbed onto Appa. Yip, Yip! Aang said as Appa took off. Suddenly, I heard a great burning noise. I turned to see a huge fireball comming strait at me! I tried to dodge it but I was obviously too late.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

I looked down at the girl I had captured. She was lieing on a mat in the corner of my room covered in blood. I ordered the guards standing behind me to fetch a first aid kit for her. As they walked out of the room, I looked down to a pale unconsious face, beautiful even covered in blood. Her lips were a light cherry red and her hair was long, strait and as black as a raven's.

Ahhh! I said aloud. What am I thinking beautiful! I dont have time for this!

My thoughts were then broken by the guards with the first aid kit. Thank you, I said. Back to your post!

I took out some bandages and rag's. I wet the rag's in a basin of water I had beside me. I rinsed the blood off her face and rapped her head in bandages. I them rinsed the blood off her arms and shoulder's and placed a special ointment on all of her wounds so they wouldent open back up. I then rapped them in bandages. Suddenly she lifted her head with closed, hurting eye's.

Wh- Where am I? She whimpered.

'On my ship'

'huh?'

I placed a cool rag on her head and asked her what her name was.

K-Ky-Kyumi, She said gasping in pain.

Okay, Kyumi, I said as I took the rag off her head. Do you know the Avatar? She painfully rose up.

Wh-Why? She ask hesitantly. She then started to collapse. I cought her before she had a chance to land harshly on the matt. Her head landed on my chest. I was bare-chested so her head dident get cut. I noticed she was now unconscious again. I slowly lifted her head and lied her back down on the matt. I continued to doctor her through the night. She was a big stepping-stone to the Avatar. I needed her alive.

* * *

I know, boreing at first but I'll get it going:) Please Review! 


	2. Something to laugh about

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93

Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

* * *

Chapter 2 Something to laugh about

Kyumi's POV:

Ahhawww! I yawned as I woke up.

I looked around my room...Wait a second...THIS IS NOT MY ROOM! What happened to me? Did I get a sugar-high or something? I was lieing in a room with red curtains, a red and orange bed and to beat it all, I was covered in bandages! What happened? I thought. I thought back to yesterday. It was almost all a blur. I remembered helping Katara pack, helping her, Sokka and Aang escape from that Zuko guy and a big yellow thing comming at me. Wait, I thought. Red and orange... IM WITH THE FIREBENDERS! I quickly but carefully got up up from the matt I was on. I ran through the door and into a hallway. I wandered around until I found a big wooden door. I went through it and came out onto the deck. I ran to the rails to see nothing but water, no island, no nothing. I put my arm down on the rail. OWWWWWW! I screamed. I forgot about my burns. The yellow thing must have been a fireball, I thought as I rubbed my arm.

'What are you doing up here?'

I turned to see the angry face of Prince Zuko.

I-I was just umm...I was interupted before I could finish. Zuko grabbed my arm tightly.

Where's the Avatar! he asked.

Sorry, I dont feel like wasting my time telling someone like you, I blurted out.

'Oh, so your being stubborn, huh?'

'I can be if I want'

His hand heated up on my arm. I can hurt you alot worse than any fireball could! he said coldly. DARN! I thought. This whole ship is made of metal. How could I defend myself! Im a freakin' earthbender! I painfully jerked my arm away and turned around to walk off. Where are you going? He asked. I dont know and I really dont care! I screeched. At that Zuko grabbed my waste and drug me to what looked like a kitchen. An old man was sitting at the table. Zuko slammed me into a chair. Should I flame her now? asked Zuko to the old man.

Now Zuko, keep calm, He said in a lazy voice.

'Hello child, You may call me Iroh, Im this hard head's Uncle. What shall I call you?'

'Kyumi'

Zuko grunted at the thought of being a hard head.

Zuko then slammed down a hot bowl of oatmeal on my hand. AAAAHH! I screamed.

Eat, he said harshly.

Dang, this guy is rude! I thought to myself.

I couldent stand this! I dont know why I did it but I picked up the bowl and stood up. Why dont you eat it? I said with a grin. I then slammed the bowl on top of Zuko's head. He looked so hilarious with oatmeal running down his face! I then smiled at Iroh and walked out onto the deck.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

She is a feisty one, Zuko, Said Uncle Iroh laughing.

'Shut up Uncle!'

I wiped the oatmeal off my face and walked out of the kitchen and onto the deck where I expected to see Kyumi, But she had left. Where is the little rat! I thought to myself. I searched every hallway, every room, she was no where! I walked back up onto the deck and looked down into the water. She wasent there either! GOSH!

'Hey Nit Wit!'

I turned to see Kyumi standing by the rails waving at me.

'Hope you had a nice breakfast'

'Thats it you little...

I started to chase Kyumi across the deck. Geez, she could run fast. I chased her through the kitchen and down the hall where she went into my bedroom. SLAMM! The door shut in my face. I turned the knob but it was locked. HEY YOU LITTLE BALL OF CRAP! LET ME IN! The door opened and a pillow and blanket was thrown in my face. See ya! She said with satisfaction. I walked down the hall in total disgust. I went into Uncle Iroh's room.

Let me guess, she locked you out of your own room? Said Iroh non-chalantly

'YES! THAT LITTLE WEASLE THINKS SHE CAN GET AWAY WITH ANYTHING!'

'I CAN!' I heard Kyumi's voice screech from down the hall.

She can, Uncle Iroh repeated while sipping on his tea.

AHHHHH! I stormed out of the room not really knowing where I was going.

* * *

Aang's POV:

(While at camp in Earth Kingdom forest)

I wonder how Kyumi is doing, I said to Katara and Sokka.

I dont know, The girl know's how to take care of herself, Said Sokka while trieing to start a fire.

I started to set down when I saw Katara setting on a rock near the river. She had a troubled look on her face. What's wrong, Kat? I asked as I sat down beside her. What if Kyumi was captured? asked Katara in a soft, worried tone. I put my hand on her shoulder. Dont worry, Im sure she's A-ok! I said happily. At that Katara stood up.

'Aang, dident you see how fast that fireball was going? It could have killed her!'

'Yea, well I never really thought of that'

'She's the only friend I have, Aang, besides you'

I know I said as I gave her a hug. But I know she is fine.

* * *

Okay, end of that chapter! I made this one kind of humorous but Im planning the next chapter to have some drama in it. Hope you guys liked it!

Zuko: Thank the Lord! ITS OVER!

Kyumi: Oh hush you screwball!

Kyumi: OUCH!

Tabitha93: Okay Zuko, that's another vase that you threw and broke! CALM DOWN!

Zuko: ERRR!


	3. Maybe there's a good side

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93

Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

* * *

Chapter 3 Maybe there's a good side

Kyumi's POV:

I walked around Zuko's large, yet sort of empty room. There was a bed, a dresser, a laundry basket full of underwear and that was about it. This guy dont get out much, I said to myself. I plopped down on the bed with a sigh. The room was dark and Zuko would kill me if I came out. Gosh! Im so bored! I said. I walked over to the dresser to see what I could find. I found a key, obviously to the door. I'll be needing this, I thought as I stuck it in my pocket. I looked some more but most of what was on the dresser was pretty boring. Hmmm...Papers, Scorch mark...Wait a second, a diary! I quickly flipped open the book to see if Zuko was planning my death or if he had a new plan to capture Aang. I read quickly over the pages. Im bored...My Uncle is an idiot...Capture the bald kid...Capture the bald kid...Capture the bald kid...Kyumi...Im bored, Wait! Here's one about me! I flipped back to my page and read intently.

Today I captured a girl, She was with the bald kid and I know she will help me find him. Her name is Kyumi. I blasted a fireball at the Avatar but it missed and hit her so I got the closest thing I could to him. He will come for her, I know. She is injured pretty badly from the hit.

I stopped to look at my wounds.

Tonight I doctored her. She seems so fragile. I know this has nothing to do with the Avatar but she's kinda, oops gotta go! Uncle made some tea!

Im kinda what? I thought. Wait a minute? Zuko's the one who doctored me? Suddenly I felt bad for what I had done to him. I guess I owe him an apoligy. I could have died. I put the book down and walked over to the door. I opened it and peeked out. Zuko was no where in sight. Maybe I can make it out in one peace, I thought. I walked out and quietly closed the door. I crept onto the deck where Zuko was sitting, looking out at the water. Okay Kyumi, Here it go's, I thought.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

'Um, hi Zuko'

I heard a voice behind me that made me jump, I turned around.

'What do you want?'

'I, um, well...

'Spit it out!'

Im sorry, Kyumi said in a soft voice. Im sorry for taking your room. You can have it.

Finally! I said.

Wait, Kyumi said. You might need this.

She pulled out my room key.

Thanks, I mumbled. I then turned to walk off but I couldent help but wonder what she was being so nice about. Why are you sorry? I asked. Well, I could have died the night the fireball hit me and you, well, saved me. Good point, I smirked. I then walked back to my room. Nothing had changed, My bed had a rinkle on it but I dident care. I looked around at my underwear and then at the dresser. Wait a second, my diary was under the paper before. Now its on top...THAT LITTLE TWIT READ MY DIARY! I scrambled out the door to the deck where I found Kyumi.

'HOW DARE YOU!'

'Huh?'

'DONT YOU HUH ME!'

'YOU READ MY DIARY!'

'Zuko I dident mean...

* * *

Kyumi's POV:

Kyumi? Kyumi? I opened my eye's to a blurry figure. huh? I mumbled. What happened? I suddenly felt a strong pain in my right arm. I looked down to see the blood pouring. I burned you, the figure said. The figure was Zuko. Zuko, Im sorry I read... No, its ok Kyumi, said Zuko. We need to take care of this burn first. Zuko was now putting some gunky ointment on my arm.

Why are you doing this? I asked.

'Doing what?'

'Helping me, after what I did'

'I cant have injured bait'

Bait? I thought. Whats up with this guy?

AHHHH! I yelped. My arm had started to bleed even worse. I then felt a warm hand lift my hand up. This may hurt, said Zuko as he poured some cold water onto my burn. I looked at his face and I could have swore I saw a look of worry in his eye's. Maybe there's a good side to him, I thought. There, he said with satisfaction. My arm was now rapped in bandages. Good as new.

* * *

Katara's POV:

I sighed as I sat by the fire. Aang and Sokka had already fallen asleep. I looked off to the woods near by. Kyumi's house wasent far from here. I think Im going to go see if Kyumi is okay, I whispered to myself. I got up and started to make my way throught the tree's.

1 hour later...

Im here! I said. I quickly ran up to Kyumi's door.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

No answer.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I waited a few minutes and then decided to go in to see if Kyumi was alright. Kyumi! I yelled as I walked through the now open door. Kyumi! I walked around the house in panick, Kyumi was gone! I then stepped on a crinkled piece of fabric. It was Kyumi's scarf. I picked it up and studied it. Oh no, I whispered. Kyumi's gone! I ran out of the house and back to camp.

30 minutes later...

AANG, SOKKA! WAKE UP! I screeched.

Go jump in a lake Kat, Sokka said through his snoring.

'YOU DUMMY'S! KYUMI IS GONE!'

WHAT! Said Aang and Sokka both at the same time. DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!

No, I said. But I think Zuko took her.

C'mon guys! Said Aang as he hopped up onto Appa's back. We have to find Zuko!

* * *

Okay, was that good? Im trying to make it better lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Zuko: Why did my underwear have to be in there!

Kyumi: Because your a slob!

Zuko: Look who's talking little miss diary reader!

Kyumi: I couldent help it! You...

Tabitha93: I SAID END OF CHAPTER GUYS! AS IN SHUT UP!


	4. Friends at last

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93

Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

Okay well, here's chapter 4. Also, Thanks soooo much to all you guys who reviewed! Hugs I've read each one of them carefully and I've noticed alot of comments about the " marks lol. Im not much of a good writer but I think I got the " mark thing down now. Sorry to all of you who got confused. I think I've got it this time but feel free to tell me what Im doing wrong:) There's alot of things I need to work on.

* * *

Chapter 4 Friendship at last

Iroh's POV:

I walked into Zuko's room where he was doctoring Kyumi. "I see your actually being helpful for once" I laughed. "Oh hush Uncle" Zuko blurted out. I couldent help but notice that Zuko felt something toward Kyumi. I could tell by the way he looked at her, the way he talked to her, And by the way she got on his nerves. But thats not Kyumi's fault, Prince Zuko can be quiet childesh sometimes. "I just came by to tell you two that you will be sharing a room" I said as I waited for the explosion. Here it came: "WHAT!" both teenagers sprang to there feet.

"Uncle are you crazy!"

"Im sorry, Prince Zuko, This is the only room we have." And besides, the bed is plenty big enough"

"Iroh, I'd rather sleep on a cows butt than in the same bed as him!" Kyumi growled.

I laughed and quietly left the room. I knew nothing would happen between them. Maybe a kiss but nothing more. Kyumi seemed to have a way of knowing how my nephew handled things, and I knew she could take care of herself if his temper rose or if he started snoring again.

* * *

Kyumi's POV:

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS!" I screamed.

"YES HOW!" Zuko's eye's flared with anger.

"I might as well not sleep tonight" I said. "Look, we can handle this as long as you dont get in my way, dont wake me up, dont take my blanket and dont hog the bed" Zuko snapped. "Why would I want to take a blanket that smells like you?" Let alone take up a whole bed that smells like you!" I snapped back. "Sheesh" "And stay away from my diary!" Zuko said.

"Why would I want it!" I growled.

"Because your nosey!"

"At least Im not a nerve racking moron!"

Zuko cut the insults at that. "I won!" I thought. Zuko then went and sat on the edge of his bed. I went and sat on the other. I dont know why but I actually felt bad for what I had just called him. We sat for what seemed like hours. It had actually only been 10 minutes. Zuko...I cut myself off. What, he said as he turned to me. "Im sorry I said that" I turned to look back at him. "I really dont know where that came from". "Yes you do!" He snapped. "You know what I am and your not afraid to say it!" I sensed a small wimper in his voice but what caught my attention was a silent tear streaming down his cheek. "What did I do?" I asked myself. I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

I felt a soft hand touch my shoulder. More tears came from my eye's even though I desperately wanted to keep them in. "You told the truth" I whispered. Kyumi then sat down beside me. "No Zuko" She said. "I lied, your none of that" "Why do you care after all I've done to you?" I asked. "Because, your not a bad person Zuko" She whispered. Her voice was calming to me for some reason. "You just have a bad temper" Kyumi then did something I had never expected her to do. She scooped me up into a tight hug. I wanted to push her away, not because I dident want the hug, but because I was afraid I would develope feelings for her. Its too late Zuko, I thought as I put my arms around her. You cant look away. Kyumi and I parted. She walked over to her side of the bed an grabbed a pillow. "I'll take the floor" She said as she lied down by the dresser. I dident want to make her feel uncomfortable so I let her do as she pleased. We exchanged goodnights but I dident get any sleep. I knew Kyumi's hug was just a friendship hug and nothing more. But for some reason, I wanted it to mean more. I finally had one friend and I was not willing to let her go. She was more than bait to me now. She was the only bit of happiness in my life.

* * *

Sokka's POV:

Aang, Katara and I had been flying above earthkingdom water's for sometime now but we had yet to spot Zuko. Katara had started panicking. I could understand, since Kyumi was like a sister to her. I had started hugging her constantly to calm her down. "Aang, can we get something to eat!" I said. "Im starved!"

"Oh save it Sokka!" He snapped. "Kyumi is more important than your fat stomach!"

"He's right, Sokka" Said Katara "We need to find Kyumi before Zuko flames her"

"Oh whatever" I grumbled.

4 hours later...

"OK AANG! I CANT TAKE IT! EITHER STOP AND GET SOMETHING TO EAT, OR MOMO IS GOING TO BE IN MY STOMACH!"

The little lemure looked at me in fear. "Sorry Momo" I said. "My stomach is starting to get to me" "HEY!" Katara yelled. "ZUKO'S SHIP! I took my eye's off Momo and looked down. Sure enough, Zuko's fire navy ship was below us. "Guys, Have you ever thought that we will have to face Zuko in order to rescue Kyumi?" Aang said. Katara suddenly froze. I knew what she was thinking. "Dont worry Kat" I said. "Zuko is no match for us". Katara smiled at me and looked over at Aang. "Go get em'!" She said bravely. Aang blushed and did as Katara said. "YIP YIP!" Appa went soaring down toward the ship.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

BANG BANG! "PRINCE ZUKO!" "THE AVATAR IS HERE!"

I awoke to Uncle Iroh's voice outside my door. I looked over at Kyumi who started to wake up. "Zuko, whats wrong?" She asked in a soft tone. Oh crud! If Kyumi finds out the bald kid is here she'll leave! I cant let her know! "Uh...Um...Nothing Kyumi, Uncle just needs to have a word with me. "Well, ok" She said as she went back to sleep. I ran out the door deep in thought.

_I could capture the Avatar right now, but then Kyumi would hate me and what we have would be broken! My honor? Or Kyumi? AHHH! Its just too hard! I could wait and capture him after I have a chance to explain to Kyumi why I need him, but would she understand?_

My thoughts were broken as I entered the deck. A huge flying bison came toward me. "Zuko! Do you need backup?" Uncle Iroh asked. "No!" I'll take care of him myself!"

I knew what I was going to do, I was going to hold back this time. I would run the Avatar off, then explain to Kyumi why I need him and just pray that she will understand and forgive me. What if Kyumi woke up while I was doing this! What if she left with the Avatar! I had to make this quick.

I was once again broken from my thoughts when the bison landed on the deck of my ship. I saw a young girl hop off the bison. "WHERE'S KYUMI!" She demanded. "Where's who?" I said calmly.

"I KNOW YOU HAVE HER!" She screeched.

The bald kid jumped of the bison ready to fight, along with the girls idiotic brother. "I dont know who your talking about!" I snapped. "You can search the ship". All three of them looked at me. "If we cant find her, we'll be back!" Said Sokka. "Thats not a threat either, thats a promise". They all jumped back onto the bison and took off. "I wonder if they know why I dident capture them" I thought. I turned and went back to my room. I smiled at the sleeping Kyumi on the floor.

_Good work Zuko_

I thought as I got in bed. She was still with me...

* * *

Well, Another chapter! Hope all you guys enjoyed it!

Kyumi: Hey Zuko, do you like...

Zuko: NO! We are just friends.

Kyumi: Ok, Sorry.

(Zuko Blushes as Kyumi smiles at him)

Tabitha93: Finally no fighting!

(Zuko throws a vase)

Tabitha93: OUCH!


	5. Goofing off

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93

Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

Okay, so this is the last chapter...before things heat up between Zuko and Kyumi! Hope you like this one!

* * *

Chapter 5 Goofing Off

Kyumi's POV:

"ZUKO! WAKE UP!" I was jumping up and down on Zuko's bed. "C'mon slow poke!" I said. Zuko slowly rose up. "WHAT!" I was startled by his scream and I fell backwards off the bed. "Kyumi!" Zuko screeched. He ran over to the other side of the bed and helped me up. I dont know why but I blushed a bit. "Are you okay?" He ask. "Yeah, fine" I said cheerfully. "Okay are you on a sugar-high or something?" Zuko said in a sly voice. "Okay so I had a little bit of sugar this morning" I said. He gave me the "I dont believe you" look. "Okay so I had alot but dont worry, it'll wear off by 12:00 tonight" I giggled. "By the way, nice pj's!" I said happily as I skipped out the door laughing at Zuko's blue puppy dog pj bottoms. I went down to the lower deck to look out at the ocean. The ship was boreing so it was all I really had to do. I sat for what seemed like an hour day dreaming about my home. I missed it.

"KYUMI!" I heard Zuko yell.

"WHAT?"

Before I knew it I was tackled onto the ground giggling. Zuko had playfully knocked me down.

"What was that for?" I asked in between my laughs.

"Just thought you could use some excitment, you looked kinda bored"

I smiled at him and then started tickling him.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

I burst out laughing as Kyumi tickled me. I couldent help myself. I then tickled Kyumi and we started rolling around punching each other playfully. I had never felt so happy in my life! How could one girl do this to me!

"MMM-HMMM"

Uncle Iroh cleared his throat. Kyumi and I both stood up blushing. "Well I see you two are happy" Said Uncle. "I hate to interupt but Zuko needs to go for his training" Kyumi smiled at me and gave me a pat on the back. "Go get em'!" She said cheerfully. I smiled back and walked off. On the upper deck I slipped my shirt off and stood in fighting stance. The guard I was challenging threw a wall of flames at me. I barely missed it. "Its all in the breath, Prince Zuko" Uncle Iroh said. I then made a comeback with a fireball. The guard missed and got hit but was not injured. "Good Zuko" Uncle said. I then stepped foward and kicked flames from my heel but the guard blocked it with great force. He then sent a fire spout that hit my stomach. I was slammed back harshly. I felt a pain in my stomach and looked down to see a severe burn. "Zuko! You have to concentrate!" Uncle scolded. I then heard foot steps and a scream.

"ZUKO!" It was Kyumi.

She ran over to me and looked at my burn. "Help me" Said Uncle while trying to lift me by the arm. Kyumi grabbed my other arm and put it around her neck. They lifted me up and helped me to my room. Kyumi lied me down on the bed. "Zuko, dont ever do that again!" She said in an angry tone. She must have saw the look on my face and she softened her tone. "Im sorry" She said. Two guards then came with a basin of water and a first aid kit. "I'll be on the deck if you need me Zuko" Said my Uncle as he walked out. Kyumi smiled at me and lifted a rag out of the water. She placed it on my stomach. "ERRR!" I gasped. "Shhh" she whispered. "Doing that will only make it worse" She lifted the rag that was now soked in blood. "Zuko, you really done it" She said in a worried voice. She then rapped my stomach in cotton bandages. "You need to rest for a day or two" She said. I looked at her pale, sweet face. "Doctors orders?" I said jokingly. She laughed and placed her hand in mine. "Yes" She said "Doctors orders" She then let go of my hand and picked up a pillow. "I'll be right here if you need me" She whispered as she lied down by the dresser. I smiled and turned over facing a wall. Now I know why she makes me feel this way. I love her. But can I tell her?

* * *

Katara's POV:

I sat on Appa staring into the clouds as Aang steered him through the morning sky. "Aang" I said. "Yeah Katara?" "I wonder why Zuko dident try to capture you yesterday" I said quietly. "I dont know and I really care, as long as he keeps his muddy hands off me" Aang said sternly. I sighed and turned around. "Hey Katara, you got any food?" Sokka's head popped up behind me.

"SOKKA!" I roared.

"IM HUNGRY!"

"I DONT CARE, YOU ATE EVERYTHING LAST NIGHT!"

"I DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TO!"

"YOU GUYS!" Aang yelled obviously fustrated. "STOP FIGHTING!" "I'LL FIND SOME FOOD LATER!"

Sokka grunted and lied down. I grunted too but not because of my idiotic brother, but because an idea just popped into my head. I thought about the day we escaped from Kyumi's village. I thought about the fireball that Zuko had sent flying our way. Kyumi was in front of it so she was bound to be hit by it! "AANG!" I yelled. "TURN BACK NOW, WE NEED TO PAY A CERTAIN PRINCE ANOTHER VISIT!" "WHAT!" He replied. "YOU WANT US TO GET SCORCHED!" "NO AANG!" I said. "ZUKO HAS KYUMI, TURN AROUND NOW OR I'LL DROWN YOU!" At that Aang turned Appa. We headed toward the direction where we had last seen Zuko's ship. "I'll find her" I whispered to myself.

* * *

End of chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review!

Zuko: (Snores)

Kyumi: Tabitha93! GET HIM TO HUSH!

Tabitha93: I cant! He'll throw something at me!

Tabitha93: OWWW!

Zuko: I heard that! (Turns over and snores)


	6. Empty and worthless

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93

Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

Hey everyone! I know this story sucks on ice right now but I'll make it better! I promise! Anyway, please review and flames are totally welcome!

* * *

Chapter 6 Empty and worthless

Kyumi's POV:

"Awwwww" I yawned as I woke up. I looked around the room groggily. The memory of last night filled my head. Zuko getting hurt, Me doctoring him? "Why did I do that?" I thought. Suddenly I spotted Zuko sitting on his bed meditating. I smiled and jumped up quickly. His eye's were closed so I decided to have a little fun. I tip-toed to his bed and went around to the other side. The candles that he was controlling were calm so I dident worry about being blown up. I silently stepped onto the bed. I thought he would feel me getting up but he was obvoiusly zoned out. I wobbled over to the other side where he was sitting. "Zuko" I whispered. "Zuko"

"Wow, this guy is dead" I thought. I was right behind him and he couldent hear me. I then grinned as I moved in. "ZUKO!" I grabbed him by the shoulder and tickled his neck. He screamed! "WHAT THE HECK!" He turned toward me as I laughed uncontrollably. "KYUMI!" He screeched. Suddenly I found myself on the floor, my shoulders throbbing with pain. "ZUKO!" I gasped. "WHY DID YOU PUSH ME? I WAS JUST HAVING FUN!" Zuko walked over to me and helped me up. "There is a time to have fun and a time to concentrate, Kyumi!" His voice was cold. "Zuko I-"

"SAVE IT!" He yelled. "I WILL NOT BE BOTHERED WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WHATS WRONG WITH ME? WHATS WRONG WITH YOU KYUMI!"

"I HELP YOU WHEN YOU GET HURT AND THIS IS MY THANKS!"

"YEAH, REAL NICE! I GIVE YOU FOOD AND A PLACE TO SLEEP AND THIS IS WHAT I GET KYUMI!

* * *

Zuko's POV:

"No" Kyumi said softly. "This is your thanks" I noticed Kyumi leaning toward my face. She placed her fingers on the side of my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I cupped my hand over hers and quickly responded to the kiss. Her kiss was the sweetest thing I had ever tasted. She pulled away and looked to the floor. A tear streamed down her cheek. I placed a finger on her chin and pulled her head up to meet mine. I wiped the tear and then gently brushed my lips across her soft cheek. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I felt the fear run out of her body. She looked up at me. "I lo-" She was cut off as Uncle entered the room. "Prince Zu- Oh Im sorry, I dident know I was interupting"

* * *

Iroh's POV:

I was not expecting to find Zuko and Kyumi wrapped in each others arms. "No Uncle" Said my nephew. "What is it?" Zuko parted from Kyumi. "The Avatar is on the deck" I said. "WHAT!" Kyumi and Zuko wailed together. Zuko ran out the door to put on his armor. Kyumi started to follow but I stopped her. "No dear, Wait" I said soothingly. "But-" I gave Kyumi a deep glance. "Zuko doesent want anything to happen to you" I said. Kyumi grunted and plopped down onto the bed.

* * *

Katara's POV:

"GIVE HER UP!" I yelled to Zuko as he entered the deck. He looked at me slyly. "Ahhh" he said. "The Avatar, what a special suprise" He glanced at Aang who was ready to fight. "GIVE US KYUMI!" he said as he lunged toward Zuko. Zuko looked thoughtful. "What if I dont have her?" He murmered with a smirk. "WE KNOW YOU DO YOU CRAP BAG!" Sokka yelled as he flung himself toward Zuko. Sokka would have knocked Zuko out but He easily blocked him with a flame. Next came Aang who flung himself at Zuko while he built up a strong wind. He knocked Zuko down and injured his arm which was now bleeding "I told you I dont-" "KATARA!" Kyumi ran onto the deck toward Aang, Sokka and I. She flung her arms around all of us. "I MISSED YOU GUYS!" "Kyumi-" I cut Zuko off. "She's comming with us!" I smirked. Zuko made a lung toward Aang as I pulled Kyumi onto Appa. "Katara! Wait! We cant leave yet!" Kyumi pleaded. "Yes we can!" I said as Aang and Sokka hopped onto Appa. "YIP YIP!" Appa took off.

"KYUMI! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN CONSIDER STAYING!" I yelled.

"KATARA! YOU WOULD HATE ME IF I TOLD YOU!"

"NO WE WONT!" Sokka said as he fought with Momo over a nut. "HEY YOU LITTLE-"

Kyumi and I rolled our eye's at Sokka and Momo.

"Katara, I-" Kyumi cut herself off. "I- I'll tell you later"

"Kyumi-" I started. "No Katara!" She said. "I'll tell you later!"

I noticed Aang and Sokka staring at us with a solemn look. "Kyumi, whatever it is, we wont hate you" Sokka said in a whisper. Kyumi turned around and stared at the ocean below us. I knew something serious was wrong here.

* * *

Kyumi's POV:

"How can I tell them!" I said to myself. "They'll treat me like Im scum! I cant help who I love!" I crouched my knees up to my chin and locked my arms around them. If I ever saw Zuko again, how would I face him? Would he hate me for leaving? Does he love me too? "AHHH!" I screamed. Momo startled me as he leaped into my lap. "MOMO!" I said. Momo gave me a sad look. "Im sorry, Im just irritable right now" I said as I stroked him. "Guys, We need a place to land" Aang informed us. "What about that island right there?" Said Sokka. "Hmm, looks safe" Katara agreed. "What do you thing Kyumi?" "I dont care" I said as a tear streamed down my cheek. This time, there was no Zuko to wipe it away. Katara turned away from me and focused her attention the island. "Hold on guys!" Sokka said as Appa moved down. "We're comming in for a landing" In seconds we were on a sunny shore. Aang and Sokka started to unpack for the night. I walked to the edge of the sand and put my feet into the water. It felt so warm. "Kyumi?" I heard Katara's footsteps behind me. "Can you tell me? Please?" I took a deep breath for I knew I couldent hide this from my best friend. "Uh...Katara, I dont really know how to say this but...Well, um...I...uh...I...I love Zuko" I muttered. "I cant hear you" Katara said. "I said I love Zuko! Is that so bad!" I said now fully crying. I heard Katara gasp. I collasped into the water as the waves gently pushed me. "Kyumi, whats wrong?" I turned to see Sokka and Aang comming up behind me.

"NOTHING!" I roared. Sokka sat down in the water next to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kyumi, you can tell me, you can tell all of us!" He said.

"Ask Katara! She knows!" Sokka and Aang looked at her. "We want to hear it from you, Kyumi" Aang said.

I lowered my head and started sobbing as hard as I could. I couldent help myself.

"I LOVE ZUKO! PLEASE UNDERSTAND! PLEASE!"

Sokka helped me out of the water and brought me up to sit on a log in the sand. Him, Katara and Aang sat beside me. "This is a huge shock Kyumi, but we could never hate you" Katara said softly. "W-why do you love him?" Asked Aang. I could tell he was afraid of being yelled at. "I dont know" I said. "You may think Im a traitor but he's not as bad as you think" I whispered. "Look, Kyumi, personally, I dont have a problem with you loving him, its just that..." Sokka trailed off. "Sokka, I will not let him find you! I promise! Dont you know how it feels to love?" I sobbed. "Kyumi, please dont let him get Aang" Katara said. "It'll be hard to remain close if your with him but we will still be friends...sisters" Aang gave me a hug and then started to dance around like a monkey. I couldent help but laugh. "Aang, what in the world are you doing!" I said through my giggles. "Cheering you up!" He said. Suddenly, I heard a scream from Katara. Sokka had thrown a rock at her head. "SOKKA! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET A HOLD OF YOU!" Katara whined. She started to chase Sokka into the water. I knew he couldent swim and I knew I should help him but I was laughing uncontrollably! Katara grabbed Sokka's head and pounded at it with her fist. "HOW DOES THAT FEEL PEE BRAIN!" She said. Sokka and Katara were both laughing. I knew they were doing this to cheer me up and it was working! As for Aang, he started to dance down toward the water and got a lobster stuck on his toe. I knew this wasent part of the plan but it was hilarious!

* * *

Zuko's POV:

I had been setting in my room all evening, clutching the pillow that Kyumi had slept on. I also kept staring at the spot where she had slept. "What got into me this morning?" I thought. My head was just so full of questions. Does she love me? Does she hate me for what I've done to her? "OWWW!" I clutched my stomach where I had gotten burned yesterday. It hurt like heck and Kyumi wasent here to make it go away. I felt empty and worthless. "I wonder if she miss's me?" I thought. I dident need Kyumi here to take away my physical pain but also the pain inside of me. I cant help but think I will never see her again. "What the heck?" I said as I slid off my bed. The ship was turning. I put down the pillow and ran upon to the deck where I found Uncle. "WHATS THE MEANING OF THIS! I said. "Prince Zuko" Uncle said calmly. "We are going to find the Avatar, if we find him, we will find Kyumi, I know how much she means to you"

* * *

Okay, end of that chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed it!

Zuko: WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY KYUMI!

Tabitha93: Dont worry! You'll find her! In the meantime...SHUSH!

Zuko: (Looks for a vase) HEY! WHERE IN THE HECK DID YOU PUT THE VASES!

Tabitha93: Oh, somewhere (Grins)

Tabitha93: OH MY GOSH!

Zuko: I still have my fire (Laughs evily)


	7. Sweet yet sour

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93

Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

Hi everyone! New chappie! And thanks to all of you who gave me reviews! Also, this is a response to Angel Scar2:  
Thanks for the review, it gave me some cool idea's for the story. However, I do have afew things to tell you. First off, No one is perfect when it comes to typing. Not even you. Second, I know burns dont bleed. I've been burned enough to know that, however, this is my story and I can make them bleed if I want, heck, I can make an elephant turd bleed if I wanted to. Third, I can pour coke on a burn if I want. You cant stop me and you defiantly cant control how I write. Fourth, My story is not a MarySue and it does not suck. You just wish it did. I write on my own terms, Im not going to copy someone else's style or idea just to make you happy. And last but not least, Im not butchering Zuko's character. I still have his temper and attitude. Im showing a different side to him. Got a problem with that? And no, Im not trying to be mean. Im just giving you a taste of your own medicane. Yucky isent it? Anyway, thanks for reading my story! PS- The penguin joke was hilarious (I laughed at that for awhile)

* * *

Chapter 7 Sweet yet sour

Katara's POV:

"UHHH! Sokka! Please dont tell me you ate ALL the food!" I said as I turned the foodsack upside down. "Uh, N-no!" He muttered. "Momo helped!" I looked over at the little lemur who slept silently by Kyumi who was also asleep. "Yeah right!" Aang snapped. "I have a sore toe and a growling stomach! Dont you even care!"

"Well, I would if it were my toe and my stomach!" Sokka stated.

"At this rate it'll never be your stomach!"

"Look who's talking! You gained 10 pounds just last week!"

"At least I dident gain 20!"

"From the looks of it you did!"

"SOKKA! AANG! STOP BICKERING! I'LL GET KYUMI AND WE'LL GET SOME NUTS! SHEESH!" I yelled. Kyumi stirred a little but dident wake up. I gathered our sack and some water and went to wake up Kyumi. "C'mon" I said as I gently shook her. "We need to get some food before Aang and Sokka eat eachother" Kyumi raised up and all most hit Momo with her hand. She ruffled her hair and stood up. "Im starved" She said as she walked toward the woods. "We'll be back by noon" I said as I glanced at Sokka and Aang seriously. I then followed Kyumi into the woods.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

"Any sign of them?" I asked the captain. "No sir" He replied. "How will I ever find you Kyumi?" I whispered to myself. "You could be anywhere" "Prince Zuko!" I was interupted from my thoughts by my Uncle. "One of the crew members spotted what seemed to be a flying bison at a small island strait ahead" He said. "We can go check it out if you wish" "Yes Uncle!" I said loudly. "How long until arrival?" "About an hour" He said. "Perfect" I whispered. I went back to my room to sort out my thoughts. "The Avatar" I said. "And my beautiful Kyumi, All in one" I picked up the pillow she had slept on again and clutched it to my chest. "Not much longer" I thought.

* * *

Kyumi's POV:

I was half asleep and in the middle of the woods. Katara was bustling about trying to find some nuts or berrie's mumbling something about boys and their stomachs. I, however, was wondering around with one eye drooping. "I dont care if we starve" I thought. I was obviously in a groggy mood. I had so many thoughts in my head. I couldent sort them out no matter how hard I tried. For some reason, all my thoughts had something to do with Zuko. Would I ever see him again? Does he hate me? Is he going to hurt me if he finds me? "Ahh!" I moaned as I shook my questions away. "You okay Kyumi?" I heard Katara behind me. "Yeah, Im fine, just a bit groggy" I answered. Katara smiled at me and started looking and mumbling again. "I might as well look too" I told myself. I walked around some tree's looking for nuts. "Dang, these squirrels can eat!" I thought. There was not a nut in sight. "Kat, Im going to look for some berrie's over here" I informed her. She nodded and went back to her mumbling. I started to wonder freely throughout the tree's. The island was full of bush's and alot of them had berrie's on them but I dident want to poison anyone with these kind. I kept wondering until I noticed that I was a good ways off from Katara. "Oh great!" I mentally yelled. Just then I saw a bush with little dark blue berrie's on it. "FOOD!" I squeaked. I ran over and started to pick the berrie's handfuls at a time. "Maybe this'll calm Aang and Sokka down" I said aloud. "I'll find Katara in a second" Just then I heard ruffling in the bush's. I looked behind me but nothing was there. "Probably a bug" I said. I went back to my berrie's, Picking them like crazy. The ruffling kept going and the more I heard it, the more nervous I got. The sound became louder and louder. I dropped my berrie's. "Who's there!" I asked hesitintly. No one answered but the noise rolled on. I started to pick up my berrie's when a firebender jumped out at me with flames in his hands. "COME HERE, GIRL!" He demanded. I knew this wasent Zuko for this man was taller, he dident have a scar and had a lower voice. I started to run but he caught me by the leg and tripped me. He sent flames to my ankle. I screamed to the top of my lungs in pain, wondering if Katara would show up. My ankle was burning like heck right now but I had to do something. Three more firebenders had joined the man. They had restrained me by my wrist. I dident know what else to do so I kicked the one holding me down between the legs. He let go and fell to the ground with his knee's to his chest. "Wait" I thought. "What about these guys?" The three remaining men attacked me. One grabbed my hair and yanked my head up. The second one tied my ankles together, ignoring my burn. The third one held my wrist with a painfully tight grip. I started to scream again but thought better of it. I closed my eye's and waited for what was to come. Which I thought was death.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

Uncle and I were now searching the island. I had a small group of men scattered about the island looking as well. I had found no sign of the Avatar or Kyumi. I wasent going to give up though. "Prince Zuko! Look!" My Uncle brought my attention to some footprints leading deep into the tree's. "C'mon!" I demanded as I started to follow them. We walked for what seemed like hours. The footprints came to an end near some blue berry bush's yet there was no sign of human life. "UNCLE! YOU SCREWBALL!" I said. "Im just trying to help, Prince Zuko" He said calmly. I was annoyed at this. "Come, if we dont find Kyumi or the bald kid by sundown, we'll rest up and start searching north of here tomorrow" I said as I walked off toward the edge of the island. Maybe I could find someone at the shore. I made my way to the sand and saw nothing but my ship. I mentally cursed. I walked back through the tree's, watching the sun as it started to sink. "We dont have much longer, nephew" Said Uncle. "Im aware of that!" I snapped. "Lets head back" I added. About half an hour later I returned to my ship to be greeted by four of my men. "Sir, We captured a girl back on the island. She might be of some use." One of them said. "She is in the dungeon chambers" I nodded and signaled them away. "Could this be Kyumi?" I thought. "No, that was impossible! I searched the whole island and she was no where" My heart saddened at this thought but I might as well go see who she is anyway. I made my way to the chambers. There I found a girl with her head hung low obviously looking at her ankle which appeared to be burned badly.

"Show some respect!" I snapped.

She looked up at me with a jolt. My eye's widened and a smile went across my face, however, her face was gray with sadness. I grabbed the keys off the hook on the wall and opened the cell. "Kyumi! It's you!" I said as I knelt beside her. I started to wipe a strand of hair from her face when she slapped my hand. "DONT TOUCH ME!" She yelled. "Kyumi, let me ex-" She cut me off. "YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! OR YOUR OWN MEN DID!" I knew why she hated me now, she had a reason to. "Kyumi, I was searching this island for you! My men dident know who you were! Im sorry!" I pleaded. She looked at me with tears comming down her face. I removed my armor leaving only my shirt as I sat down beside her. "How could you" She sobbed. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her to me trying to comfort her. Her sobbs slowed down as she lied her head on my chest. I stroked her hair. "How could you" She said again crying into my shirt. I noticed she was falling asleep. I continued to hold her for the next 5 minutes until she was asleep. I dident want to leave her in here so I picked her up and took her to my room. I lied her down on the bed gently and ordered one of my guards to get me a first aid kit. Once I had recieved it, I put some ointment on the burn and wrapped it in bandages. I then sat down next to the bed to start my meditating.

* * *

Sokka's POV:

"SOKKA!" Katara's voice screeched as she ran out of the woods. "Finally!" I exclaimed. "I thought I was gonna starve!" "Yeah, well, your gonna have to! Kyumi is gone!" Katara said in one big breath. "WHAT!" I screamed. "Sokka, think about it" She reasoned. "Zuko might have found her or she might have gone looking for Zuko" "But, she'll come back...right?" I asked. "Dont worry Sokka, she is bound to come back, she's not the type that would say see ya to her best friends and not care" I looked over at a sleeping Aang. "Aang, Come here!" I hollered at him. He woke up instantly. "Yes! Your back Katara!" He said. "Wait, where's Kyumi?" "Thats what we need to talk to you about" I said. "She's gone" At this Aang started to tremble. "She cant go" He said sadly. "She's like a big sister to me, I mean, did you see the way she laughed yesterday when I got a lobster stuck on my toe?" "I know, Aang" Katara said as she hugged him. "She'll be back soon...Hopefully"

* * *

Okay, so now things are getting out of hand (grins). Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Zuko: Okay, so I get Kyumi back but she hates me! (Starts to throw flames)

Tabitha93: Hey man! DONT WORRY! AND DONT KILL ME!

Zuko: Things better get better! I MEAN IT!

Tabitha93: You dont have any patience do you?


	8. Forgiveness

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93

Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

* * *

Chapter 8 Forgiveness

Zuko's POV:

"OUCH!" I woke up only to raise my head and hit it on the dresser. "What the heck am I doing here?" I thought. I was in the floor! Suddenly the memory of yesterday flooded into my head. The island, the Avatar, Kyumi..."KYUMI!" I said aloud. I looked over to the bed but she was gone. "She probably still feels like hitting me upside my head" I thought. "Gosh, why do women always act like this?" I got up and grabbed some clean clothes. I quickly changed so I could go out and look for Kyumi. I walked out the door and onto the deck.

"Uncle, Where's Kyumi" I asked the retired General who sat at a table drinking tea (Of course)

"I dont know, I thought she was still asleep"

"She's not in my room"

I paused for a moment to see Kyumi comming up onto the deck. "Iroh I-" She cut herself off when she saw me. She then turned and started to run the other way. "Kyumi!" I said as I went after her. Uncle stoped me with a hand on my shoulder. "Prince Zuko, Think about what happened to her. You would be doing the same thing" I looked at him and grunted. She just hates me now. I know it. I walked down to the lower deck to start my training. Maybe I could beat someone else's butt to calm myself down.

* * *

Kyumi's POV:

I was sitting in the hallway by Zuko's bedroom crying. I dident know why, I just was. "Your pathetic" I said to myself. I just couldent seem to face Zuko right now. I know he dident mean to let what happened happen but explain that to my roasted ankle. It hurt just to walk! I hated him right now, but yet, somehow I still needed him. "Kyumi, Do you hate the guy or love him!" I mentally scolded myself. I dident know what I felt toward him right now. My thoughts were interupted by footsteps comming down the hallway. It was Iroh. "Ah, Kyumi, Nice morning isent it?" He said. I nodded while stroking away my tears. "Kyumi, may we talk" He asked. He held a hand out to me. I took it and pulled myself up. I then followed him onto the deck. "Kyumi, you do know that my nephew cares for you, right? He said. I started to nodd but my mouth opened. "Im not really sure!" I said. Iroh looked to the ground before speaking again. "He dident mean to hurt you" He said softly. I couldent speak this time.

"Kyumi, please understand that Zuko is not your average 16 year old boy. He has alot on his shoulders right now. Your the one thing that seemed to help lighten the load."

"If he actually cares then why-"

Iroh cut me off.

"If he dident care he wouldent have been searching this whole island for you"

"He wasent just looking for me. He was looking for Aang also"

"Yes, you have a point but still, he only wanted you with him. He dident want to hurt you or cause you pain."

I was silent

"So far, your the one inflicting pain upon him" Iroh added.

I gave Iroh a sad glance. I quickly got up and ran (If you could call half limping, half jogging running) to Zuko's room. I searched for his diary. Did he really care?

* * *

Aang's POV:

"C'mon Katara! Cheer up!" I said as I guided Appa through the morning sky. "Its not that easy Aang. I cant help but think that Zuko is useing Kyumi to get to you. What if she gets hurt? What if he doesent care for her the way she thinks he does" I couldent really answer to this. What if she was right? Suddenly I heard a low rumble come from the back of Appa. There was only one thing that it could have been. Sokka's stomach. "Kaaat!" He whined. "I need some food! Get me some now or Im eating Momo!" The little lemur ran up onto my lap and hid his eye's with his tail. "Dont worry, Sokka!" I said. "We'll find a village and restock soon" Sokka began to whine even louder. "SOKKA!" Uh-oh, Katara exploded. "CANT YOU SPEND AT LEAST ONE SECOND OF YOUR LIFE TALKING ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE BESIDES FOOD!" This obviously frightened Sokka to death or he wouldednt have shielded his head. I giggled silently about the siblings little fight. "Hey guys! Look! A town!" I said. Sokka looked down and exploded with happiness. "THANK YOU USAGI!" He screamed. Suddenly, we all spotted a fire navy ship behind us. But this wasent Zuko, This ship was 3 times bigger...It was Zhao. "MOVE FASTER APPA!" I yelled. "WE HAVE COMPANY!"

* * *

Kyumi's POV:

I looked all around Zuko's room. I checked under the bed, under the mattress, everywhere! I couldent find the diary. "Dangit!" I said. I then looked over to the laundry basket. "Hmmm..." I mumbled. I went over to the laundry basket and started to pull out clothes. "Ugghh!" I said as I pulled out three pairs of boxers. One of them was even pink! I kept pulling clothes out until I reached the bottom. There was the book! I quickly grabbed it and flipped to the latest entry.

Kyumi Hates Me:

I love her but she hates me! How can I let this happen! I have a bunch of fools as soldiers on this ship. They captured her, drug her to a cell and left her their. Not even bothering to find out who she was! She hates me now but she is going to hate me even more when I capture the Avatar. Which is more important? Kyumi or the bald kid? AHHH! Im such a fool for falling for her! Yet, I couldent imagine it any other way. I want to be with her and I want her to be with me. Usagi? What should I do!

End entry.

"HE CARES!" I mentally screamed. But how can I face him? I've ignored him all day! I thought about the conversation Iroh and I had. Am I really hurting him? I couldent take this any more. I need to set things strait.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

"Enough!" I said to the firebender I was training with. I had been training practically all day! The man bowed and walked away. I then sat down against the railing of the deck to cool off. The evening was calm and cool and for some reason, I felt lonely. I suddenly heard footsteps comming onto the deck. I looked up and saw the pale, soothing face of Kyumi. I watched as she sat down next to me, the wind blowing her black hair around her face. "Its a beautiful evening" She said with a small smile. I simply nodded and turned my head, trying to think of what to say. After ten minutes of just sitting there I had to speak.

"Kyumi, Listen to me, I never really cared about anyone before and I thought I never would. When I first met you I was sure as heck that I hated you, but I was wrong. I never ment to hurt you yesterday! Never! My men are fools. As much as I dont want to admit this, I care for you Kyumi! I care! I only want you to see that! I know you probably dont give a crap about a cruel, cold, scarred face fire prince. All I want is for you to forgive me! I-

I was cut off by a soft finger pressed up against my lips. "Shut up" She whispered as she leaned toward me. She cupped my face with a soft hand. I couldent help but wrap my arms around her. Our lips were only inch's away now. I readied myself for her kiss. She hesitated and then gently kissed the side of my lips. "Kyumi" I whispered. She reached up and layed her finger tips on my scar. Then moved toward me again. Her lips touched mine fully this time. I gently slipped my tounge into her mouth. She responded by deepening the kiss. She had forgiven me...I wasent afraid to care any more.

* * *

Tabitha93: I know, I know! Mushi chapter! But hey, Zuki, you got your girl back!

Zuko: (Smiles at Kyumi) You ever pull a trick like that again and I will personally go out and buy a box of vase's and throw them at you! And dont call me Zuki!

Tabitha93: Alright, alright! Dont get your boxer's in a wad. But, I will tell you this, this story isent anywhere near over yet. Lets just say we got some suprising twist comming up!

Zuko: (Gives me a mean, cold look) Vase's Tabitha, Remember the vase's...


	9. A capture and bickering

A Bleeding Soul By Tabitha93 Genre: Romance/Action/Drama/Some Humor 

Disclamier: Sorry, I dont own Avatar or any of the original characters. I only own Kyumi.

* * *

Chapter 9 A capture and bickering

Katara's POV:

"SOKKA! DO SOMETHING!" I screamed

"WHAT! IM UP HERE, HE'S DOWN THERE!"

"YOU ARE SUCH A LAZY A-- I cut myself off before I could get the whole word out of my mouth. "APPA!" I heard Aang screech. I looked to see Appa's side covered with black. A fireball had hit him. I took off my coat and started to slap the little flame out. "There's no way out of this Aang!" I said. "Katara, dont worry, I--WHAO!" Aang screamed as Appa lunged downward. "APPA!" I screeched. He had caught fire again, this time I couldent put it out. He was injured badly. We were headed strait to Zhao's ship. This couldent be good. I held on to Sokka's arm as we came to a sudden halt on the deck. "Well, well, The Avatar has come to me" Said Zhao with a cold-as-ice smirk. Aang jumped off of the burned Appa ready to fight. "You let us go, I wont hurt you!" He said bravely. "A little boy is going to hurt me? HA!" He laughed. He suddenly sent flames to Aangs stomach. "AANG!" Sokka and I yelled together. Luckily, Aang wasent hit but this wasent looking to good at all. I let go of Sokka's arm and started to jump off Appa when Sokka grabbed my hand. "NO!" He said. It was really hard to get by with something like this around Sokka but an idea popped into my head. I smirked and kicked him in the "Spot". He rolled over on Appa painfully clutching himself. I then jumped down and ran to help Aang. He was now sending great blast of wind at Zhao. However, He was no weaker himself. He kept with the flames. Constantly kicking fire from his heels. I remembered the time I had helped Aang with his waterbending. The time the pirates attacked us. I remember how he had made the huge wave that I failed to. "If I can only do this now!" I thought. I stepped over to other side of Aang. "Katara! Help!" He said as he dodged another fireball and then put all of his effort into blowing Zhao down. "Dont worry Aang!" I said. I looked down at the water below me and raised my hands. "Shift your weight, Shift your weight" I repeated to myself. The wave started to form but just when it started to get big, it plopped back down into the ocean. "AHHH!" I yelled in fustration. "KATARA! DO SOMETHING!" Aang yelped trying to hold Zhao off. I thought for a moment before deciding to use the water-whip. It was small but anything would help right now. "ERRAHH!" I growled as I moved the water around my head. I carefully aimed it toward Zhao. "TAKE THIS!" I screeched. I snapped his eye harshly with the water. He held it in pain.

"C'mon Katara!" Said Aang as we started to run but Zhao kicked some more flames at us. Suddenly we heard a warrior cry. It was Sokka. He jumped over on Zhao's back with his dagger. He tried to jam it into him but he had on some of the thickest armor any of us had ever seen. Zhao knocked him off. Aang started to do more airbending when ropes suddenly went around our hands. Two firebenders dragged us down into the prison chambers. We were thrown into a cramped, smelly, cell. "Your little friend will join you in a moment if he lives" Said one of them. I growled at him with Anger and tryed to pull free of the ropes. They were tied painfully tight.

* * *

Zuko's POV:

"Why cant you just understand that I need him to regain my honor! I wont hurt him!" I yelled at Kyumi who was standing next to me. We had been bickering ever since this morning. Why did females have to make everything so difficult! AHHH!

"He's my friend! You wouldent know since you dont have any!"

"ERRRRRR! just try to understand Kyumi! GOSH! And I do have friends!"

"Name three"

"I, uh, well...dont change the freakin' subject!"

"I WILL NOT LET YOU GET HIM! I WOULD STRANGLE YOU BEFORE I WOULD LET YOU DO THAT!"

"YOU ARE SO STUBBORN!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING FIREBOY!"

"YOU WILL CALL ME PRINCE ZUKO!"

"I WILL CALL YOU PRINCE BUTTSO!"

"OUCH!"

"TAKE THAT!" Kyumi said as she walked off. My foot was now throbbing where she had stomped it with all her might. "Why do I have to like her! WHY!" I said. I walked down the hall and into my room. I wasent expecting to find the door locked, however. BANG BANG! "GO AWAY!" I heard Kyumi scream. "LET ME IN! ITS MY ROOM!" I was on the verge of exploding. "NO!" She yelped. "THATS IT! I--"

"Prince Zuko!" My uncle's voice souned urgent.

"WHAT!"

"I thought you and Kyumi both would like to know that Zhao has the Avatar in custody"

"WHAT?" Mine and Kyumi's voice blended together. She slammed open the door and grabbed my uncle's shoulders. "WHAT!" She screamed again while shaking him as hard as she could. "Im sorry Kyumi, Thats what I've been told, now can you please stop shaking me? I think Im going to throw up" He said. "Oh, sorry" She said. Uncle ran off through the hall with a hand over his mouth.

"Nice going" I said.

"WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR JOKE'S YOU POOP BRAINED BUTTHEAD!"

"HEY! DONT CALL ME--"

"C'MON!"

Kyumi dragged me onto the deck. "We need to find a way to stop him from hurting Aang! He's ruthless and he'll kill him if he has to! Tell the captain to track down Zhao's ship!" Kyumi was obviously a big stresser. "Kyumi--" "DONT KYUMI ME! PLEASE ZUKO, PLEASE!" Tears started streaming down Kyumi's face. "Wemon are so emotional" I thought as I hugged her to me. She continued to cry as I shushed her. "Please Zuko!" She whispered into my shirt through her sobs. "Kyumi, I-I'll do what I can" I said as she parted from my embrace. She ran toward the captain's room.

* * *

Kyumi's POV:

"CAPTAIN! TRACK DOWN COMMANDER ZHAO'S SHIP!"

"Im sorry miss, I cant unless the prince orders me to"

"Do it" I heard Zuko behind us. The captained nodded and started tending to the matter. Zuko and I walked out of the room. "Thank you" I said. Zuko leaned in to kiss me but I stepped back. "Later" I whispered. "We need to get this over with first" I walked back onto the deck as Zuko went to his room, probably to meditate. I looked out over the water as the sun started to set. "Be safe you guys" I whispered into the breeze.

* * *

Sokka's POV:

"OWWW!" I yelled as I was thrown into a small cell. I looked up and saw Katara and Aang. "SOKKA! YOUR OKAY!" Katara and Aang yelped together. "Yeah, except for one thing" I turned my eye's down to my arm. It was rapped in cloth. "Oh my gosh!" Katara whispered with sadness. "WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU! THAT OLD--" "Shh, Katara" I whispered. "Dont worry, we'll find a way out. We'll make him pay"

* * *

Okay, so was that better than usual? I spent extra time planning this one out:) Hope everyone enjoyed it! Please review!

Zuko: Why do females have to be sooooo complicated?

Kyumi: We're not! Men are! They think they can do everything!"

Zuko: We can!

Kyumi: Yeah, right! You cant wear lipstick in public, you cant smell good like we do, you cant--

Tabitha93: WHAT IS UP WITH YOU GUYS AND THIS SUBJECT LATELY!


End file.
